Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following technique has been known. An image forming apparatus, such as a printer and a copying machine, displays jobs in execution and uncompleted jobs in a list in a screen. The image forming apparatus cancels execution of a job selected from these jobs displayed in the list.
For example, the following technique has been proposed. In response to pressing of a stop/clear key or a similar key, the job in execution is temporary halted. A job list screen displays these temporary halted job and jobs in standby in a list. The following technique has been proposed. When inputting a cancel instruction, which cancels execution of a job selected from these jobs displayed in the list, the technique causes a user to select whether to cancel the job or not. When selecting the cancel of the job, the technique cancels the execution of this selected job.
The following technique has been proposed. Upon accepting an abort instruction of a print job, when there is a plurality of print jobs where printing has not been completed yet, a confirmation screen displays these plurality of print jobs in a list. The technique aborts execution of a print job selected from these print jobs displayed in the list.